


Put Another Dime In The Jukebox, Baby

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cliffhanger, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff & Hunour, M/M, Only Minor, and at the end, fluff with an angst ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: One song leads to another, and Keith finds himself unable to leave the dance floor for a long while.





	Put Another Dime In The Jukebox, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i love rock and roll came on and i heard the next lyric and an idea formed enjoy

An arm slips around his waist, prompting abtotally, one hundred percent, dignified whine as he chokes on the chocolate milkshake sliding down his throat.

”Hey, babe,” he murmurs, and after a moment of coughing, he leans into the touch. He turns his head and buried his face in Lance’s shoulder, smiling softly and breathing deeply. He loves the smell of Lance’s cologne. “What d’ y’a got there?”

”Chocolate maltz,” he says, pulling away from Lance’s shoulder with reluctance as he brings the glass up to Lance’s level. “It’s good.”

Lance’s face softens and he hums briefly before taking a sip from the straw.

His face scrunches up as Keith places he glass back on the counter and Keith laughs, stretching to place a kiss on his lips.

”Dios, you’ve got such a sweet tooth,” Lance laughs, squeezing his hip as he does so, and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Keith sighs in contentment, nodding. “Weirdo.”

Keith looks up and smiles cheekily, reaching up and cupping Lance’s cheek as he faces the open window to the kitchen once more.

They stay like that, basking in each others comfort and warmth, Keith slowly sipping his maltz as customers come and go, the bell on the door ringing with every one, until the music stops.

Lance leans down and presses a full, long kiss to his lips that Keith chases after as he pulls away, eliciting a laugh, and fishes change out of his pocket.

“Hey, Pidge!” Lance calls out, earning a few confusing glances and one glare from someone who must’ve heard ‘bitch’.

Pidge perks up from her place beside the jukebox, sitting across from Hunk, and yelps when Lance throws a loonie at her. “Put on... hmm, put on something good!” he says, to which Pidge rolls her eyes, but hops out of her seat to start putting something on.

Keith smiles at him when he looks back, but turns back to his milkshake.

”Hey, no, c’mon, baby,” he says, sliding his hand up his back, underneath his shirt, sending a shiver down his spine. “Let’s dance, yeah?”

”Lance,” Turning to face him, his voice cracks slightly on a wine, “I don’t want—“

The music starts, then, and Lance practically squeals, grabbing him by the waist and drags him out of stool with no limit to Keith’s protesting.

“Lance, let me—“ 

“Listen!” Lance hisses, an excited smile on his face.

With a sigh, he does, and doing so brings a smile to his face.

It’s _their_ song.

”Just this one,” he says, sternly, as he brings his hand up to rest on Lance’s shoulder. Lance wraps his arm around his waist, dragging him closer until their chests are touching, and their hands are intertwined. “Okay?”

”That’s what you say every time,” Lance smiles slyly down at him, tightening his grip as they begin to step together, in sync. “But, okay.”

Keith’s laugh is drowned out by the music.

* * *

 

One song leads to another, and Keith finds himself unable to leave the dance floor for a long while.

* * *

They’re forced to stop, not pull apart, through the fifth song, when Keith’s phone rings. Normally, he would ignore it, but it’s Adam, and... Adam doesn’t call unless there’s something serious going on.

”Hello?” Lance’s fingers graze over his side and he jerks, smothering his laugh into Lance’s shoulder as Lance cackles above him.

”Keith,” Adam whispers, voice watery and cracking, and Keith sobers almost immediately, eyebrows furrowing as he pulls away from Lance. He receives a questioning look but he shakes his head, giving him a look that shows he’ll tell him later. “Keith, oh god—“

”What’s wrong?” he asks, concern alting his voice as Lance takes his hand, directing him outside.

”S—Shiro, he— he’s—“ Adam cuts himself off, a sob choking his words, and Keith’s worry only increases as they approach the doors.

”What is it? Is he okay? Is—“

”He lost his arm.”

Keith blinks. Blinks again, and again, and _again_ , until dark spots begin forming in his vision.

”Keith?”

”Baby?” he asks, and a warm hand cups his face, pulls the phone away from his still hand. “Baby, talk to me, what’s—“

Darkness fills his vision before he can hear the rest of Lance’s sentence.

 


End file.
